Digimon World Story: Re-Birth
by Samueljoo
Summary: The story based on Digimon World DS, take place in the 2019 future. The female protagonist named Akiza Isayoi who was special girl that she doesn't know how to play with Digimon so much, but she saw the arcade machine called Digimon: Digital Monsters World which she sent to the advanced Digital World. The adventures of Akiza awaits to become Tamer Queen...
1. ReBirth 0: Prologue

The story take place in the Digital World was destroyed by the seven Black Star Kings and the narrator speaks.

 **The Center Digital World has been shattered... Fallen by the ruler of the Black Star King named Velphismon... However, the famous black dragon defeats them and restores the balance of Center Digital World, but the mass destruction despite being restored caused all wild Digimon roams freely... The destruction of Center Digital World become the legend... Fortunately... All Tamers visits the barely-rebuilt Center Digital World (who now called Digital World) and meet the seven Sovereign Champions, the Mega-Level Digimon which they will trains their Digimons and battle in order to become The Legends... But, not for long with the Black Star Kings.**


	2. ReBirth 1: A Girl DKA Digimon

**This story take place on Earth before the humans suddenly the Digital World. They coexist each others on 2019 in the future... The humans take care their Digimon called Digi-Trainers (or just Tamers). Humans and Digimon worked really well... except for one person, who never know about Digimon ever before...**

* * *

A girl was walking to the street before she watches two children's are playing with their Digidevices. They were both different gendered children.

"Come on Rosey! Use Rose Whip!" The girl shouted.

"Strike her Grey! Giga Blaster!" The boy shouted.

The girl who was just walking around with no Digivice walked to the children with Digivices.

"Oh, hi Akiza." The girl with the Digivice said to the girl with no Digivice.

Akiza was a little nervous to talk to them. "Hi... Whatcha doing?"

"We're playing Digimon." The boy said to Akiza.

"Digimon...?" Akiza said finding that weird to be weird.

"Digital Monsters, for short... Digimon." The Digimon girl said.

Akiza looking at two devices where Grey the BlackMetalGreymon and Rosey the Rosemon are battling in a jungle.

"Watch our battle Akiza! I'll make the next move!" The boy said to Akiza.

[LV50]Grey HP:1500 vs [LV53]Rosey HP:1800

"Grey, Giga Blaster!" The boy shouted to his device.

Grey roars by launching the missiles at Rosey then blast her as direct hit.

The Digivice from Rosey's Digivice started talking. "Rosey lost 900. WARNING, Rosey become injured!"

"Don't worry, Rosey. Use Rose of Abyss!" The girl said comfortably.

Rosey nodded and quickly used Rose of Abyss on Grey while she already charged which allows to make more damage on him by creating a pink rose.

"Metal Arm!" The boy shouted.

Grey used Metal Arm to strike Rosey's Rose of Abyss as a counter before the attacks sent to explosion.

"Wow..." Akiza said enthralled by the game.

The smoke revealed two injured Digimon are still standing before Grey fell down and fainted.

The Digivice talked to the players. "Grey has been knockout! Rosey, Winner!"

"Yay! I'm won!" The girl jumped happily.

The boy let out a defeated sigh losing his battle. "Well, you can take a rest Grey."

The boy wanted to talk more to Akiza, but she left before the battle finished.


	3. ReBirth 1: Entering the Digital World

Akiza walked slowly as before she saw a virtual reality machine which is the name Digimon World Burst and Twilight.

"Huh? What's this? Hmmmm... Digimon World... Burst and Twilight VR?" Akiza asked herself looking at the machine.

Akiza saw the title screen before seeing a coin slot, which is one 10 coin to play and you can freely use by using Digi-ID Card.

"A coin slot... for one 10 coin? Well, I have only one 10 coin although..."

Akiza wears the VR Helmet and placing 10 coin to play. Like most VR's, it started with pure blackness until something turned on that lit up the room.

"Whoa! Hey... What's going on?!"

Akiza was entering through a portal full of amazing creatures. These amazing creatures were known as Digimon.

"I don't know about this! But, this is really inteeeeeeense!"

The portal drops out Akiza to the DigiCentral.

"Umph!" Akiza let out after her butt hit the floor.

Akiza get up and she looked at full of the Tamers and Digimon. They were either little kids or teenagers with different genders and skin color.

"Whoa... This is intense..." Akiza said.

Akiza walked to the DigiCentral where she saw Captial Area.

"This must be Capital Area..." Akiza said walking through it.

Suddenly, Akiza saw the SkullGreymon rushes to Capital Area. It was as scary looking as if Satan put a black heart into a deceased dinosaur.

"It's that..." Akiza said remembering it from the VR.

Akiza rubbing her eyes quickly before became shocked. A real life Digimon in front of her face.

"No way! A SkullGreymon!"

"Huh?" SkullGreymon looked down at the very small human standing below it. "Whoa, you must be new Tamer."

Akiza pointed to herself wondering if what she heard was correct. "Me? A Tamer?"

"Yes, names Skully: the SkullGreymon by away."

"I'm Akiza Isayoi... I'm just don't know about Digimon anyway and I'm end up sending into the strange world."

"Argh, Oh yeah! You're must be the girl who never know about Digimon! Well, you didn't know about Digimon... Welcome to Digital World."

"The Digital... wait, what?! I'm in the Digital World?!"

Zoom out of the view of the Digital World and the logo appears

 **Digimon World Story: Re;Birth**


	4. ReBirth 1: Chronomon Destroyer

Akiza and Skully way over to the Capital Area where the DigiCentral location is. It was full to the brink with humans and Digimon.

"Wow!" Akiza said seeing this place.

Skully nodded in approval. "Wow it is."

"Skully, what did you bring here?" A mysterious person Akiza couldn't see said to the skull Digimon.

"I've found a new Tamer. Her name is Akiza Isayoi." Skully said to the mysterious person.

"Akiza Isayoi?"

This person turned out to be a Digimon instead of a human. The mysterious Digimon was none other than Chronomon DM nicknamed Chrono-D.

"Well, nice to meet you, Akiza Isayoi." Said Chronomon bowing with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Chronomon DM, twin brother of Chronomon HM, but you can call me Chrono-D or just D."

"Ummm, yeah. Nice to meet you D."

Akiza and D shake hands. His grip was completely different from a real humans.

"Hmmm, where's your brother, Chrono-H?" Skully asked.

"Well, he was very busy today in order to take some Tamers into the another locations for their quests."

H once brings Tamers to their locations to their quests until he eventually slipped away out of sight.

"Huh? Well, can you bring Akiza to your union?"

"What?!" Akiza said baffled by all of this.

"Hmmm, very well then. I'll bring her to my union." Chrono-D smiled walking to Akiza.

Akiza become confused. This was worse than when the school had a firealarm and she had to hear lots of kids run around.

"Ummm." Akiza knew she had no say in this, but she wanted to sound like she was thinking.

D became curious about this behavior she was having.

"Hmmm, there's something wrong?" Chrono-D asked sensing she had something on her mind.

"No, I'm never play the Digimon before or being a Tamer like..."

"No Akiza my friend, you have a strong kind Tamer like them."

"Them? Who?" Akiza was waiting for someone to give her a clear answer.

"The Legends, the powerful tamers of all." Skully said to his little human friend.

"The Legends... never heard of them." Akiza said.

"Hahaha. Well, if you are the new Tamer, why don't you register your Digi-ID." Chrono-D suggested to the young naive Tamer.

"Huh?"

Akiza stopped looking at those two Digimon and looked at Digi-Registration.

"Whoa!" Akiza exclaimed after witnessing the Digimon-Registration.

Chrono-D put his arm on her shoulder. "Okay, now it's times for register your Digi-ID. Now where's Astamon?"

"Right here!"

The Digimon friend of their's known as Astramon ran into the scene.

"Oh boy, you're must be a human?" Astramon said to the young girl.

"Yeah. So uh..." Akiza said trying to bring up what she thought about the Digi-Registration.

"Oh, you mean to register your own Digi-ID. Okay then, I'll create your own Digivice by registering Digi-ID."

"MagnaAngemon and Astamon creates Digivices for every humans by registers Digi-IDs." Chrono-D explained to Akiza.

"Your name and gender?" Astramon asked the young girl.

Akiza blushed when she had to explain what she was to a creature like Astramon.

"It's Akiza Isayoi and I'm a girl."

"Your birthday and age?"

" It is July 3, 2009 so that makes me 11 years old."

Astramon looked in amazement just from typing three keys. "Good golly, that's a amazing Digi-ID."

"So Akiza?" Skully said trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Akiza turned around.

"I'm have to tell you about mysterious incident of Dark Virus."

"A Dark Virus?"

Chrono-D had to be the one to explain everything he knew about the virus.

"It's the virus that the Digimon able to Dark Digivolve... by force!"

"Hurgh! It can Dark Digivolve?!" Akiza gasped hearing about this information.

Skully nodded his non-biological white head. "Right, I saw the Tamer is fighting the dark aura Orgemon."

 **Flashback**

In that time, Ogremon Dark Digivolved into BlackMetalGreymon.

"Gwwaaaaarghh!"

With that howl of anger and adrenaline, Ogremon digivolved into BlackMetalGreymon.

"Bwrrrraaaaaaagh!" BlackMetalGreymon howled to the whole world to hear.

 **Flashback Ends**

"That poor Orgemon is the Digimon that was degenerates into the DigiEgg." Chrono-D said feeling heartbreak over that Digimon.

"Wow, that's horrible story." Akiza said also feeling sad for BlackMetalGreymon. A trickle of a tear didn't shed from her eyes like Skully's did.

Astamon used the time they were talking to finish the Digivice. "Done! I'm finishes Digivice with your own Digi-ID."

Astamon now entrusted the Digivice over to Akiza.

"Ummmm, thanks." Akiza said not really happy or angry with the device.

"No problemo, Akiza."

Chrono-D turned around to hightail it out of where she was. "Hrmm well, I'm guess she is only Tamer that she does not know how to play Digimon or being Tamer."


	5. ReBirth 1: Xander the Dodomon

(Chrono-D bring Akiza to the DigiEgg Lab)

Akiza: Whoa, look at all these DigiEggs!

Chrono-D: Pretty cool. Now Akiza, pick the one of all these DigiEgg that you decide?

(Akiza think something to take one DigiEgg)

Akiza: Huh? What's this purple and white DigiEgg?

Chrono-D: Oh? That's Doru DigiEgg. The rarer DigiEgg that was bred by Alphamon and Dorugoramon. This one was sold yet.

Akiza: Ummm, Chrono-D...

Chrono-D: What's the matter Akiza?

Akiza: Can I take the DigiEgg, so I'll become the Tamer?

(Chrono-D was shocked at Akiza about taking Doru DigiEgg as a Tamer)

Akiza: Chrono-D?

Chrono-D: Oh, ummm, sure... Hahaha... You can take care your own DigiEgg...

(Akiza became confused before she grabs the DigiEgg)

Akiza: Oh wow... This DigiEgg looks...

(The DigiEgg glows)

Akiza: Huh?!

Chrono-D: Aaaaaaah!

(The DigiEgg hatches out, revealing the Fresh-Level Dodomon)

Dodomon: Dooodo.

Akiza: Whoa... so cute.

Chrono-D: Cute it is. That's Dodomon, the Fresh Level Slime Digimon.

Akiza: Dodomon? It can fight?

Chrono-D: No. All Fresh Digimon are just a baby only In-Training or higher Levels can do fight.

(Akiza realize this)

Akiza: Oh... So, I'm can just take care of this baby Digimon.

Chrono-D: Yes, of course. Now Akiza, how about give your Dodomon a name.

Akiza: A name, okay.

(Akiza think something to come up for name with)

Akiza: Well, it's reminds me about my favorite idol Alexander Crain. Your name is Xander.

Chrono-D: Wow! A great name for Dodomon.

Xander: Dooodo.

Chrono-D (thinking): There's something odd about Akiza Isayoi... she doesn't know how to use the Digimon as partners. She kinda like kind heart person and confused.


End file.
